A Glitch?
by janebenson
Summary: When Bree gets the flu, secrets from the past arise. (EDITED)
1. A Glitch? Chapter 1

**A/N I CHANGED THINGS… They needed to be changed. This story was pretty poorly written and I think the plot deserved better. More at bottom ||**

A Glitch? Chapter 1 **\/**

Bree's POV

It was pretty much a normal day- for the first time in a while. Normal for us probably isn't what you'd call normal. See, we're bionic. By 'We're' I mean my brothers and I. Adam is 17, I'm 16, and Chase is 15. Since i'm in the middle, I'm pretty much left to fend for myself. Since Leo and Tasha moved in, i've been getting even less attention. It's almost as if Mr. Davenport thinks they're of more use to him. It's not like they're going to be saving anyone from any burning building, though, so that can't be it.

Adam has super strength, I have super speed and agility, and Chase has a superior intelligence. We went on a mission today [that's what we call that whole, 'burning building' thing]. This time it was one of Mr. Davenport's facilities in Maryland. We had to take everyone who worked there to be quarantined. The doctors said that they either had a highly contagious and lethal disease called Excemenosis that you can get from a chemical that they were working with, or the flu. I think it's ridiculous to lock someone up if they might just have the flu, but I could tell that they weren't taking any chances. It was a rough mission and it's already pretty late, so I hit the light switch and step into my capsule.

Adam's POV

I woke up at about 10:30 to Leo banging on my capsule. Wait… 10:30 on a Monday? Man, my teacher said that if I miss any more school there would be detention for me. Leo said detention was horrible but I think it would be great. I mean, it says it in the name, de-tension. I have lots of pressure on me from missions so I could use some de-tension. I open the door to my capsule and step out. "I have to get to school I can't miss it! Oh my gosh the teacher's gonna-"

"It's fine. Mr. Davenport called you in sick. Didn't you hear? Bree has the flu!"

"Oh, no..." I whisper, knowing what that means.

 **Author's note:I thought this needed updating since when I wrote it I was really inexperienced [At writing] and it's been making me cringe so much lately. It didn't even match the description! Haha I liked the plot, though, so I think i'm gonna update the other chapters and maybe continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Glitch?

Chase's POV

I woke up and had to do a double take. Mr. Davenport was in the lab next to Bree who was laying on a couch. He was handing her a small tube of liquid that was pink. Bree took it and and gulped it down. She was shivering and sweaty, as if she had just ran three miles in the North Pole. I open my capsule door and run over to her. She didn't look so good. Mr. Davenport reached as if to push me back, but unfortunately was to late. "Chase-"

Bree's arm shot forward with speed like a cheetah on roller skates, pushing me backwards. I ram into Mr. Davenport but at half Bree's speed. "No!"

Mr. Davenport was acting like she was about to kill me. She glitched, that wasn't very uncommon. That wasn't what I was worried about. I'm just trying to help my sister; she looks sick.

Mr. Davenport's POV

I woke up to Bree poking my wrist. I immediately sat up. "What is it , Bree?"

"I don't feel well." She moaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried that maybe she might have accidentally touched the chemical from the mission last night and gotten excemminosis.

"I don't know. I just woke up and my stomach hurts, i'm nauseous, and I have a horrible headache."

I was convinced that there was something wrong. "Come on. Go lie down in the lab." I walked down the hallway with her and pushed the button that opened the secret door to the lab. I stepped inside with Bree. " ?" She asked.

"Yes?" I said.

In a split second Bree was bouncing off the walls like a pinball until I caught her. "Great. You put dents in the walls." I grumbled. "What happened?" I ask.

"I guess I glitched. Do you think I'm sick?" She asked.

"Most likely." I answered.

"Do you think that me being sick has anything to do with my glitches?" She fiddled with her fingers.

"I think you being sick has everything to do with your glitches. And I know that there will be more."

The elevator door opens with a ding and we step out. I run to a cabinet while bree lay on the couch." Aha! I found it! The medicine. Here." I try to hand it to her.

"Thanks." She whispers. Her arm flies over and knocks over the medicine with a thump. "Stop glitching! I can't let you wake Adam or Chase up. If they touch you, you might give them the virus. Without you missions will be difficult. Without you and one of them, impossible." I say.

"Oh no. I could ruin everything. I could be responsible for losing lots of lives that could have been saved." Bree says quietly.

I reach and grab the medicine again to hand to her. " Be careful." I say.

" I will. "

I hear a door fly open with a thud and Chase runs over. "Chase!"I try to yell. "No!"

But it was too late. She had touched him. It was only a matter of time before he got the virus. This was it. No more missions in a long time. "What?" Chase asks innocently.

"What happened to her?

What's wrong?

Answer me!"

I sat down. "Bree might have Excemminosis." I whisper.

"What? You didn't wake me up! I can't believe this!" He said.

"Guys calm down." Bree said shakily.

"I glitch because I'm sick, Chase. I-I just touched you. That means you'll get sick, too. That means no more missions. That means no more saving lives. That means-"

Chase cut her off. " Bree, I'm not sick yet. I might not ever be sick. Let's not focus on the 'what-ifs'. Let's focus on what's actually happening." He said.

"You're right." She said."You're right. This might not even happen. Wait, Mr. Davenport what are we going to do about school?" She asked. "I"ll just call you in sick. In fact, I'll go do that right now." I Thought out loud.

 **Author's Note: I decided to update again with a longer chapter [As promised]. I will be updating tomorrow on New Year's Eve probably with an even longer chapter. Thanks so much for reading. If you have any suggestions please comment them and they just might happen. Until later this is Jane B. signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Glitch?

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't get to update until today! My plan was to update right at 12:00, but my power went out at 11:00. Anyway, It just went back on, so, read on!**

Adam's Pov

"Oh no." I whisper, knowing what that means. "We have to get to her, fast!"

"Why?" Leo asked. "It's the flu, not like she's gonna blow up!"

"...Bree told me a secret one time, when we were little. She said that she had a cold and that Mr. Davenport found an error in her chip. The error was that whenever Bree was sick, the chip would try to fight the illness off by self destructing." Adam said slowly. " Mr. Davenport said he fixed it, but Bree said she still had to use her willpower to make sure it didn't… You know, happen."

Leo gasped " That's so cool!"

Adam glared at him. " And terrible. I meant terrible, that's so, so terrible." Leo said quickly.

"Where are they?" Adam asked.

"Mr. Davenport, Chase, and Bree are in the guest bedroom. Just be sure to watch you step in the-" Leo was cut off by Adam,running to the elevator.

"...Living room…" Leo sighed.

Bree's POV

I feel terrible. I bet I look terrible , too. I'm laying on the guest bedtrying to gulp down water to fix my sore throat. If I didn't have a sore throat I would probably be screaming 'OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA EXPLODE!'. To bad I can only sip water and hope for the best. I almost cheer in joy when Adam comes in saying "Oh my gosh, Bree! I thought I was to late and someone would be hosing you off the walls already! Are you crazy!? You should have told Mr. Davenport about how he didn't fix your chip seven years ago! Now I have to come in and fix this." He turned his attention to Mr. Davenport

" Seven years ago when Bee-Bee got a cold, you only thought that you fixed her chip because she didn't want to be the first invention that you failed on repairing. Bree might explode! Help her!"

Mr. Davenport stared for a microsecond and then said "Bree and Chase, get in your capsules."

"Why me? I'm not sick, nor do I have an error in my chip." Chase said.

"I'm just taking precautions." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam and Mr. Davenport helped me downstairs and to the elevator. "Do you hear that?" Chase asked.

"No." I answered.

He' probably just being crazy… As usual.

The elevator opened with a 'ding as usual. Chase yelled and grabbed his ears. "Chase,what's wrong?!" Adam yelled.

"Stop yelling! Please stop!" Chase whispered.

" I think he's glitching. His super hearing is glitching!" Mr. davenport said.

Something shook, like, _shook hard._ I heard a bang. Something fell...On Chase and I. Someone yelled. I screamed. More shaking. Thunder, by the sound of it. Shaking. Screaming. Silence. Darkness. falling.

 **Author's note: Sorry about the cliffhanger and, Again,** **_really sorry_** **about it being late** ** _._**

 **Let's just say that next chapter will have a little more drama.**

 **I guess that's all to say. Until then this is Jane B. signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Glitch? Chapter 4

Chase's POV

We were coming down the elevator and everyone started yelling. I tried to ignore it, but we stepped out of the tiny confines and it got worse. "Ow!" I screamed as I grabbed my ears.

Mr. Davenport said something about glitches, but I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly I heard rumbling. "Earthquake!" Is what I tried to yell, but whatever I said was drowned out by the rumbling. Suddenly, Bree collapsed. "Bree!" Leo yelled. The rumbling stopped.

Bree yelled.

Me. Davenport's POV

I looked up where Bree was looking. I saw it. A beam was falling in what seemed slow motion." No!" I yelled. Then, as if they were ants, Bree and Chase were squashed under the weight if the beam. "No!" I yelled. "No!"

Adam ran over. " I can't lift it! Why can't I lift it?" I run over. "This is an omiton beam. One of my inventions. Nobody is strong enough to lift it. Not even you. You and I might be able to do it together, though. Push!"

We pushed until our backs hurt. I run to the elevator. "Stay here! I'm gonna go get Tasha! We need all the help we can get!" I hear a groan and I stop in my tracks.

Bree's POV

I awoke and rubbed my eyes. I groaned. Everything was blurry. My arm and shoulder were killing me."Ow," I whispered. "Ow. Ow! Help! Help!" I couldn't move. I felt like I had no control over my body. I was stuck. " Bree!" Someone said. "Bree, honey, are you okay?"

I blinked. Tasha and Mr. Davenport were standing above me. "Where am I? My Arm is killing me!" I said. "You're gonna be fine. you are currently at Facility X. There was an earthquake and a ceiling beam fell on you and Chase. You broke your arm and dislocated your shoulder. Don't worry, though. There are good doctors here. Good news! I think your case of the flu has cleared up; you seem fine."

I sigh. "Where's Chase?" I ask. "Oh. He's in surgery. He has some glass lodged in his ankle from his capsule. It broke when the beam fell. The beam shattered his knee, 's also been glitching a lot, but that's just a side effect of the flu that he's recently gotten. other than that, though, he's fine." Okay. That was good. But why did that beam fall? Mr. Davenport built the lab to be indestructible. That beam couldn't have just fallen, someone must have made it fall. But who?

 **A/N: Really sorry! I was SO late updating! There really is no excuse. I just have had a little trouble deciding what should happen next. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me! :] Until later this is Jane B., Signing off.**


End file.
